Joint motion analysis is an important aspect of health monitoring/rehabilitation of patients suffering from neurological disorders, post stroke patients, and elderly subjects. Joint movement data capture is traditionally done using clinical devices such as Vicon, which is marker-based and extremely expensive and ill-suited for prolonged rehabilitation therapy. Kinect® is a marker-less motion capture device that is being used for its low cost, portability and ease of cost when compared to its expensive counterpart. The accuracy of Kinect® as an alternative to Marker-based systems has been widely studied and there are extensive reports on its validity and reliability in comparison to Vicon. However, the reports indicate a lower accuracy of the human body joint information provided by Kinect® skeletal data. The skeleton data provided by Kinect® requires further optimization to improve its accuracy and allow effective and reliable assessment.